This is a study of infant feeding practices among North African Jews who immigrated to Israel during the last decade. The objectives are the evaluation of infant feeding practices and changes during the first year of life in relation to physical growth and morbidity during the first three years of life. In addition it is intended to relate maternal nutritional status during pregnancy to choice and practice of infant feeding during the first few months of life. The information obtained covers about 1,000 mother-infant pairs. The follow up of these children has been for three years. The data collection for this project was supported in part by an interagency agreement between the Centers for Disease Control and the WHO. The data collection is complete and we are planning analysis of the data in the coming year here at DPR.